Captain Buggy the adopted Hunter
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Boor Buggy was not only launched into a new world but by saving two young girls in the woods, he was now being forced to be adopted in their family. Read on about the hilarious adventures of Buggy the clown as he does it with Ruby and Yang by his side through Remnant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY, all credits including the cover image of this here fanfic does not belong to me but they belong to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Warning: May act OOC, Do not like then don't read at all.**

 **Chapter One**

For all its worth young little Yang ran while holding onto a sniffling Ruby, she had a panicked look on as she glanced behind her to see the shadows of the entrance where she came from.

She had just found out that her mother wasn't her real mother at all, she thought that she could find her mother with Ruby by her side so she took the families wagon an placed Ruby inside as they exited from their house and into the woods.

Ruby the curious girl just sat in the wagon as she watched her big sister Yang pull her deeper into the woods, she looked back as the image of her house was getting farther and farther away.

She wondered why their daddy and uncle cow wasn't with her (She thinks Qrow is pronounced cow at the moment) but she giggled as the wagon jerked up a bit when it bumped into a small rock.

Yang smiled at Ruby as she pulled the wagon before turning forward with a rare found of determination in her eyes that wouldn't be on any ordinary child.

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll find my mom then she could become our mommy, she would be the best mom in the entire world" Yang whispered to herself, low enough so her baby sister wont hear her.

She was determined to find out who her mother was and bring her to come live with them.

Daddy would be happy

Ruby will start smiling anymore

Cookies will be made

Once her real mom is home then they will be one big happy family again but as she trudged deeper into the woods, she suddenly had a tight feeling in her tummy. She stopped in her place as a shiver ran down her spine, Ruby who was cooing at a pretty red butterfly flying over her did not notice Yang's confused state.

She giggled at the butterfly, she reached up for it only for the butterfly to flap its wings out from her grasp until floating back down "Pwetty" Ruby had sparkling eyes as she now played a game of 'Catching the pwetty bug'.

Yang… she was frozen in her place, her ears perked up slightly as she heard the different sounds that were moving in the forest near her. She slowly turned her body so she was facing Ruby, behind Ruby in the bushes the young blonde girl could see a bush visibly moving, shaking in its place.

Then she saw a snout of a creature poking out of the bushes before the head of the creature was sticking out of the green leaves revealing…a glowing mask.

Yang felt her legs shake as her body trembled, She was scared but she got even more scared when she saw the creatures eyes gaze at her sister with a hungry look on its face.

Time froze as the creatures eyes met Yang's horrified own, then the creature pounced. Luckily however Yang was just as fast when she literally threw herself at the wagon, picked up Ruby and jumped back at a fair distance. The creature landed on the wagon, the wagon crumbled to the ground since it wasn't made to carry such intense weight on it.

Ruby eyed the creature with wide eyes and then tears started coming out from her eyes when seeing the wagon that her mommy made for her birthday suddenly become pieces in its place. She let out a few sniffles before they became hurtful whimpers.

Yang would have comfort her sister but she was too busy staring at the creature that was a large Beowolf, the Beowolf snarled as it removed its claws from the broken down wagon.

It looked angry that its prey got away from him, looking at the trembling girls, on a spur of the moment the Beowolf brought its head high in the air before letting out a screeching howl that echoed in the woods.

Yang slowly placed Ruby on her back just as the bushes near the masked creature rustled before four more of its kind appeared behind it, without any worlds exchanged the pack of pitch black masked wolves looked at the two little girls and growled..

Yang's muscles tense before she turned around and started running as fast as her legs could go, she did not have to turn around to know that the creatures started chasing after them on all fours.

Run.

Run..

Run…

That was the only thing running into her mind now, she felt Ruby's frightened whimpers but she had other things to think about now. Ruby held onto her sisters back tightly, she was scared beyond belief now. She then felt something pull on her cape, turning around she gave a squeak of fear when one of the creatures was tugging onto her cape with it's sharp teeth.

Yang who jumped slightly in her running from the cry that came from Ruby had ran even faster, as she ran the cape that was given to ruby lost its bind on the girl. Ruby watched as the gift that she and her mother created together was left in the wolves mouth.

More tears started coming out.

The Beowolf in the lead seemed to get annoyed that the 'Food' got away again, it opened its mouth as the red material floated away. In it's renewed effort to catch the girl, it ordered the other wolves behind it to go faster.

So they ran deeper in the woods after the girls in a much more faster pace meanwhile the cape flew high in the air as the wolves got out from its range.

Just as the cape touched the ground however a dust cloud was formed. It swirled high into the air before coming down, covering the cape but as the dust cloud went away a figure was now revealed holding onto the precious red cape of Ruby Rose.

The figure appeared to be a little boy probably at the same age as Yang, he had a clown look that was fixed onto his appearance. He has blue hair and brown eyes that looked around with a wild look, the unusual thing about the boy was that he had a round red clown nose on his face. He looked a little ridiculous in the sailor outfit though.

"Where am I?" The boy wondered before his eyes widened when remembering the boy who blasted him away, he gained a look of fear and anger.

"STRAW HAT!" He roared out in his place, stomping the ground angrily with his hands forming into fists. He stopped and blinked when he felt his lower body, he looked down and almost screamed out in happiness that his body was back in one piece.

He would have screamed out but he just noticed that his body looks a little smaller then usual.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….EHHHHHHHH?!" His hand flew from across his body, he didn't want to believe it but he was back in his child form. He grew confused as he rested his right hand on his head while rubbing it "Damn that Straw Hat and that Nami girl, blasting me away" he grumbled before something caught his eye.

It was a Red cloth.

His eyes trailed down onto the red cape in his left hand, he grinned for a second before placing it on his shoulders. He took what seemed like a heroic stance with the cape dramatically flowing into the wind, he threw his fist up "IN YOUR FACE STRAW HAT! THE GREAT BUGGY IS STILL ALIVE AN KICKIN!" Buggy screamed out in victory.

Sure he was turned into a kid but he was still alive.

He then looked around, scratching his head "Where am I though? What part of the sea is this?" He muttered to himself before pausing when he heard a faint voice in the wind.

" _Please…save them!"_ The voice was faint but it sounded like a voice of a woman.

Buggy looked around before a sudden gust was made, he blocked his face for a moment before taking off his arm. Right in front of him was a trail of pure red rose petals on the ground, the red petals seem to be going into the direction of the woods.

Buggy stood in his place with a smile before turning around and walking in the opposite direction of the red rose petals, he placed his hands on the back of his head "Im really losing my mind?" he thought to himself thinking that the voice he heard was an illusion.

He then felt a flat object dropped onto his head, he winced as the object fell onto the ground revealing that it was a rock.

" _I said…PLEASE SAVE MY CHILDREN!_ " The females voice roared out, Buggy crossed his arms with a defiant look believing that the voice was not real.

"Im not listening" He waited for a few seconds yet nothing happened, he smiled until he sensed something beside him. He turned to see a few pebbles covered in a red like mist or aura.

The pebbles were launched at him as he turned and started running deeper into the forest, his arms were waving around comically in the air as he screamed "Okayokaykayokay I'll go!" he screamed out as he was now running full speed ahead.

The red aura surrounding the pebbles dropped onto the ground as the sound of a woman giggling floated through the woods.

" _Silly clown…I hope you become great friends with my daughters"_ Then the voice disappeared.

Buggy ran all the while turning back at time to time to see if the rocks were following him, he breathed a sigh of relief as he ran "Jeez now not only am I a kid again but I'M being threatened by nothing" he grumbled out loud. If his crew ever find out that he was scared by a voice in the air then they will be sure to give a great laugh.

"Chop-Chop Flight" He announced as his body floated off the ground and into the air, he hovered until he was floating over the large trees of the woods. He blinked when he noticed that his feet are still attached to his body, normally when he entered the flight stage using his Devil Fruit powers his entire body will float except for his feet.

"AWESOME! BWAHAHAHAH THE GREAT JESTER BUGGY DOES THE IMPOSSIBLE AGAIN!" He said with a wide grin on his face, his arms and legs spread out in victory in the air.

"HELP!" He heard a young girls voice coming far in the area.

Buggy jumped slightly before speeding his way to where the voice screamed out, he had a worried look on his face as he was clear that the mystery woman that told him to save the girl would definitely hurt him or even haunt him if he doesn't save them.

* * *

Yang was exhausted, she ran and ran for so long and she couldn't keep on especially when Ruby was putting more weight on her. She stopped and rested on a large tree in the woods, she breathed hard and hard while her baby sister clunged onto her shirt "Yang?" Ruby whispered in a worried voice.

Yang swiftly turned around when the wolves were finally in front of them, she backed up a bit preparing to make a run again but the large and wide tree was blocking away. The wolves realizing that their pray was too tired to run crept closer to the pair.

As they grew closer Yang placed Ruby on the ground behind her and spread her arms in an act to protect her sister. She gained tears in her eyes realizing that all of this was her fault, because of her decision now, she and her sister were going to get hurt badly by these masked creatures.

The five wolves eyes glowed red in their mask as they came closer.

Ruby gave out a cry, her tears just like Yang's own were trailing down her face.

"YANG!" The leading wolf pounced forward with it's mouth opened, Yang's shaking figure kept her eyes on the wolf. She was aware on what will happen to her but she cannot let the monsters get to her baby sister.

Her eyes were locked onto the Beowolf's mouth as it grew close and closer.

Her heart was beating until "CHOP-CHOP HARPOON!" It was too fast for Yang could see but she saw the shining glint of a blade falling from the air, it dived straight through the forehead of the creature as the monster was now pinned onto the ground.

A severed hand holding onto a knife that was sticking out of the dead body just merely inches away from Yang, if the blade didn't hit the wolf in time then the Beowolf would have ripped Yang into anew.

The pack stopped once they saw their leader go limped on the ground, unmoving.

While Yang watched as the creature turn into a puff of pitch black smoke, Ruby looked up from her position on the ground and widened her eyes when she saw a figure wearing a red cape had floated majestically onto the ground.

"Mom?" She thought as she saw a visual image of her mother in the figures place.

"That was easy" Buggy said as he called back his hand, his hand pulled the knife from the ground and floated back at Buggy in a fast pace, it snapped back onto his arm. The clown gripped his arm but for some reason he could feel his body becoming lighter and even faster.

He glanced behind him to see a blonde girl standing in a protective position of a young red haired girl, he paused as his eyes were transfixed onto the red haired girl.

He then grew a deadpanned look.

"Red Hair? Great a female Shanks, just what I needed" He muttered before pointing at the stunned girl.

"Hey get out of here" He pointed at her before giving out a large smile that made the girl blush a bit, he then pointed at himself with a grin "I'll protect you" Yang without any word quickly grabbed Ruby and started to run. The rest of the wolf pack noticing that their prey was getting away again growled.

Buggy turned back to the snarling wolves with an arrogant grin while inside his mind he was panicking 'WHAT AM I GONNA DO? LOOK AT THESE WOLVES, THERE SO SCARY!" He roared in his mind as a wolf lunged at him with an open mouth. He quickly ducked, before the wolf fully passed him, he grabbed onto the wolf's neck.

*Snap*

He crushed the wolfs neck as the wolf laid limped then it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke "EH?" Buggy screamed in shock as he eyed his hand, he opened and closed them with one thought in his mind.

"When did I get so strong?" He wondered out loud before he felt something through his chest, he looked down just to see a large claw that was sticking out.

The wolf thought that it killed him and gestured the others to come closer but before their eyes the 'Humans' body split into different parts, each part had a knife sticking out from it "BWAHAHAHAHA YOU CANT TOUCH ME BECAUSE I'M A SPLITTING MAN, NOW BEHOLD THE GREAT BUGGY'S POWER…CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL!" He surrounded the enemy as the knifes from the chunks of his body started slicing through the wolf but Buggy didn't stop there as he floated his spinning parts onto the rest of the group.

Right when he was completely sure that he sliced all the masked wolves, he stopped his pieces as they all floated far away from the stunned and still wolves. His body was reformed together, he took a mighty pose that was meant for a hero.

He had his body bent down with his arms in the air, both hands pointing towards the sky "I told you" Buggy closed his eyes with a smirk.

"Nothing could beat Captain Buggy!" Just as he finished his sentence the wolves bodies had shadows over its parts before all at once they puffed up in dark smoke, the pitch black smoke appeared as an explosion was made that had Buggy standing in front of it thus making him even more heroic as possible.

He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him but before he could speak, he suddenly found himself on the ground with a star gazed Ruby on his belly just hugging him around the waist. Ruby grinned when she saw how the clown literally beat those monsters and save her and her sister.

At first she was scared of clowns but seeing this young boy defeat the monsters made her rethink her decisions.

CLOWNS ARE AWESOME!.

Ruby then started gushing on how cool he was, even as he stood up, she did not let her grip on him go. Yang watched comically as the brave hero started running in a circle, with wide eyes and a large mouth, she giggled before walking up towards them.

"Let go of me!" Buggy screamed out.

"NO!" Ruby childishly said with a pout, Buggy felt the wind burst out of him when the female shanks hugged him harder.

Yang opened her mouth to speak until a figure landed right next to her.

She blinked "Uncle Cow?" she said.

The figure in response sighed then flicked her head in a rapid manner.

* * *

"How did I get here?" Buggy muttered, sitting in the house of little red riding hood and the blonde girl. Ruby was on his lap hugging him tightly while Yang was by his side also hugging him.

Their father Taiyang and their uncle Qrow was sitting in front of him. Taiyang had a face full of joy but it had annoyance in it, Qrow laughed because he realized why Taiyang was acting grumpy.

It was because his daughters were hugging a stranger.

"I saved them" Buggy recounted his tale saying that he was a homeless orphan walking in the woods before hearing a scream, Ruby stiffened up when she heard the part where the monster lunged at them.

Buggy who felt the girl quiver in fear unconsciously started petting her on the head, the red shanks seemed to relax and snuggle deeper into Buggy's chest with a silly smile on her face.

Taiyang and Qrow noticed how calm Ruby was and they gained a glint in their eyes, they got bigger when Yang went over and whispered something in their ears.

Buggy paused in his story at the end of it when he noticed that the two were looking at him with large smiles.

Yang's own was creepy since it was stretching out from her face.

"What?" He finally asked.

Taiyang and Qrow exchanged a look when they realized that this boy before them was homeless and an orphan, they looked at Buggy and said one thing that was in their mind.

"Buggy how would you feel like joining the family?" Taiyang asked with a smile.

Ruby gave out a large gasp of excitement, SHE WAS GETTING A BROTHER!.

They were answered when Buggy gave them a smile.

Buggy smiled widely as he started talking "I am…"

"….so out of here" Buggy said with a dull look on his face as he walked out of the house. His clown nose twitched as his face was one of irritation. He had already save the girl and given the cape back.

LIKE HELL HE WAS GOING TO STAY HERE! HE HAS TO FIND HIS CREW AFTER ALL!.

His business here was officially over.

He was confused on what the creatures with the mask are and how they turned to smoke but he will think about that later.

"Buggy wait!"

In response to the female shanks voice, he started running.

He then found himself tied up in a rope, his mouth was covered by a rag as he was being carried back to the house. Qrow sighed as he felt pity towards the kid that he was carrying "Your getting kidnapped" he blankly said, he saw large comical tears coming out from Buggy's eyes.

Muffled Screams were made.

Buggy watched helplessly as he was carried to the smiling family in front of the house, before they all entered Taiyang said one thing that would torment Buggy's life forever.

"Welcome to the family…. _Son_ "

The door of the house closed when they all entered.

 **Chapter One End**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT! HAVE A GREAT DAY!.**


End file.
